


The Seven Year Itch

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 继续帝韦伯ABO（毕竟好开车故事承接之前的先婚后爱，忍不住写二世和大帝的老夫老妻日常。虽然标题看起来像是要闹矛盾的样子，但基本就是老夫老妻拌嘴。讲的是老夫老妻婚后育儿日常，床头夜话和车。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

伊斯坎达尔正站在幼儿园门口等着家里两个小混蛋放学。最近马其顿的事务忙得差不多他终于有空来伦敦和韦伯小聚，但自从成为埃尔梅罗二世以后他的Ω每天忙得见不着人，完全没工夫理他。在家里憋着实在无聊，伊斯坎达尔干脆代替弗朗西斯日常接送孩子上学放学，于是现在一个2米多高的α大汉和其他的Ω们一起站在校门口等自己家孩子放学。

α亲自接孩子这样的事情在现代社会也还是少见，尤其是像伊斯坎达尔这样的，不免引来一些好奇的视线。已经40岁的伊斯坎达尔因为保持健身的关系，外表看起来和30多岁时没有太大的区别，他穿着舒适的居家T恤和牛仔裤，趿着双舒适的皮凉鞋，靠在那辆红色的SUV旁，尽可能不去在意那些Ω们的目光。

家里的两个小混蛋刚满5岁，按照马其顿的传统再过一年就要回去上学。尽管小家伙们表示想继续和父亲留在伦敦生活，但长老院对这件事却极为强硬。韦伯知道各种的关系并没有多言，偶尔还讽刺两个小鬼不如早点回马其顿学学规矩，省的天天让他烦心。但伊斯坎达尔知道韦伯的心里其实很是舍不得。

终于放学的铃声响起，一群4，5岁的孩子被老师们领着从幼儿园里走了出来。远远地两个红头发的小家伙便在一个年轻老师的带领下走到了他跟前。

“老爹！”两个小家伙看到伊斯坎达尔便小跑着扑到了他身上，但身高只能让他们一人抱着伊斯坎达尔一条腿。

“老爹，我想吃冰激凌！”这么说的是亚历山大。

“可你昨天已经答应过父亲今天不吃了。”另一边的是赫拉克勒斯。

“好的小鬼们，去吃冰激凌。”说着伊斯坎达尔便把两个孩子一同抱起，他以为只是韦伯对小孩子的零食比较控制。

β老师是第一次见到伊斯坎达尔，通常情况下都是管家弗朗西斯来接两个孩子，偶尔是他们的父亲韦伯，长发的男人总是皱着眉一副不苟言笑的样子叫人难以亲近，结果熟悉了以后却发现是个极为温柔的人。

“今天亚历山大还有点拉肚子，不建议让他今天吃冷的东西呢。”老师将孩子的情况告知伊斯坎达尔，叮嘱他小孩子贪凉不能太随意。

“哦？”伊斯坎达尔很少照顾孩子，他们的身体情况韦伯向来很注意，如果是这样的确不能让小家伙再吃冰激凌了，他抱歉地看了眼亚历山大，小家伙的脸跟着拉拢了下来。“余知道了，”伊斯坎达尔把两个小孩子放了下来，转身去开后车门，“先和老师说再见吧。”

“老师再见哟。”两个小家伙乖巧地朝老师挥了挥手，先后爬上了车后座，伊斯坎达尔替他们扣上幼儿座位的安全带后再次向老师道别离开。

车子驶离了幼儿园，伊斯坎达尔透过后视镜发现亚历山大一脸不乐意的样子。“除了冰激凌以外你还想吃什么？”他向来是宠孩子的那个。

“可我就是想吃冰激凌。”亚历山大奶声奶气地说着，虽然他心里知道自己的确不该吃冷的东西。

“吃完你拉肚子，到时候你父亲就得连老爹一起骂了。”伊斯坎达尔见小家伙还是没什么精神，“热巧克力怎么样？”

“老爹，我想喝。”听到热巧克力时一直沉默的赫拉克勒斯终于发话了。

“等你身体好了我们再一起吃冰激凌吧，Alex。”

“嗯。”亚历山大听话地点了点头，重新恢复精神似地，“老爹，今天我们听到一个奇怪的词。”

“什么？”在驾驶座开车的伊斯坎达尔有一搭没一搭地和孩子们聊着天。

“包办婚姻，老爹是什么意思？。”亚历山大奶声奶气的说着这个他完全不理解意思的词汇。

“包办婚姻？”伊斯坎达尔一时不知该如何回答这个问题，虽然这两个小鬼总是冷不丁问一些让人不知如何回答的问题。早几年还问为啥老爹来了伦敦之后父亲就会穿高领的衣服，弄得韦伯涨红了脸。伊斯坎达尔本想借此机会早点给孩子们科普性知识，却硬是被韦伯瞪了回去，一个字也没说出口。

“你在哪儿听到的？”好半天伊斯坎达尔缓过神来又问了一句。

“是依薇特，她说大人们都是包办婚姻才结婚的。老爹你和父亲也是吗？”这回轮到赫拉克勒斯了，两个人都在似懂非懂又学什么都很快的年纪，对世界充满了好奇心使他们总是有问不完的问题。

伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他和韦伯算是包办婚姻，但婚后却发现彼此越来越默契，到现在甚至有些离不开彼此的架势。伊斯坎达尔原不是这么黏人的性子，这点让马其顿的其他人看来颇有些不可思议，但他本人却十分享受和韦伯在一起的乐趣。

伊斯坎达尔大笑着透过后视镜看到，两个小家伙眨巴着大眼睛好生好奇的样子，“意思就是结婚前两个人完全不认识。老爹和父亲就是包办婚姻。”他回答了赫拉克勒斯的问题，“好了，先去买热巧克力，再去接父亲下班怎么样？”

“好！”两个孩子异口同声地答道，韦伯今天难得下午上完课就没有别的公务，原本埃尔梅罗家的一个社交晚宴也交给了莱妮斯。马其顿与埃尔梅罗达成了合作协议，而一切的促成者就是现在也只有11岁的莱妮斯，和家里这两个捣蛋鬼比起来早熟得可怕。拜其所赐韦伯每天忙得见不着人还落了个胃疼的毛病，伊斯坎达尔想着心疼想帮他分担，但本人却不让他过多干涉埃尔梅罗的事情。

“下午五点，热巧克力？”韦伯看到车内三个人一人捧着一杯热巧克力的时候不自觉地挑了挑眉，他对孩子们的饮食控制得十分严格，这种甜腻且毫无营养的饮料基本被他禁止。

“还有你的。”伊斯坎达尔从袋子里掏出了另一杯交到韦伯手上，“余宠宠自己的儿子们也没什么关系吧。”

见伊斯坎达尔这么说，韦伯也没有再说些什么，坐到副驾驶座上后便一脸疲劳地靠在椅背上，一边摁着额头一边喝着手里的饮料，甜甜的热饮让他暂且忘记下午上课时的鸡飞狗跳。

这学期教室里来了个名为弗拉特·艾斯卡尔德斯的少年，出生自地中海某个名门的他一进[钟塔]就备受瞩目。可不到半年的时间这位天才学生就折磨坏了所有学科教师的胃，终于在降灵科学部长的推荐下来到了埃尔梅罗教室。果然上课的第一天这个天才就展现了问题儿童的本质，非但随意更改实验的材料，还让术式完美成功，只是最终的结果和课程的要求完全相反。

“你怎么了？”见韦伯一脸疲惫，伊斯坎达尔关心地问道。

“都是弗拉特那小子搞得。”韦伯和伊斯坎达尔说起过这个学生，“天才和白痴从来没有这么完美地融为一体过。”这是韦伯最初的评价，时至今日他已经想把天才的部分收回，完全就是个白痴。

伊斯坎达尔点了点头没再说什么，两个小家伙也难得地在后座保持安静，一路无话地车子就往位于郊区的别馆方向开。

“想必在幼儿园又折腾得很厉害吧。”等到了家才发现两人在后座上坐着睡着了，韦伯笑着看了看小家伙的睡颜。韦伯将赫拉克勒斯抱了出来，伊斯坎达尔则已经将另一边的亚历山大抱到怀里，两人就这样一人抱一个地走进了家里。


	2. Chapter 2

晚餐过后两个孩子和rider在庭院里玩了会抛接球又黏着韦伯给他们读故事书，到了9点韦伯终于把他们哄上床睡觉，才得了片刻的功夫休息又去书房看起了学生的小论文。这时伊斯坎达尔进来，一脸无奈地看着他。

“你就不给余留点时间？”伊斯坎达尔高大的身材靠在书房的门框上，看着自己的Ω戴着附有[快速阅读]术式的眼镜，微微拧着眉一脸认真的批改学生的作业，还不时再边上批注评语。

“再等等，今天得把这些看完。”韦伯头也没有抬，书桌上堆满了学生的小论文。自从几年前从马其顿回到伦敦，韦伯就正式成为了这间书房的主人，大部分时间他都在书房里处理公务或者批改作业。书房里和原先整洁的样子完全不一样，满地都是书籍稿纸，弗朗西斯倒是想打扫却被韦伯制止了，说是就算打扫了过不了两天又会变成这样。而伊斯坎达尔进来的次数极少，最多就是站在门口催里面的人睡觉。

“余还以为今晚你不用去晚宴可以空出点时间，”伊斯坎达尔的声音听起来有些委屈，“早知道你会变得这么忙，当年余就该把你留在马其顿。”见韦伯还是不愿意抬头他更是无奈地抱怨起当时自己的决定。

这下倒是引起韦伯的注意了，他摘了下眼镜，抬头看了眼伊斯坎达尔，只见他依旧靠着书房的门框，一副不愿意离开的样子。这样的场面倒是很像以前rider站在门口要韦伯陪着玩的样子，原来主人和宠物真的一样，这样想着他差点笑了出来。

见人祖母绿的眼眸里含着笑意伊斯坎达尔便走了进去，将人从椅子上抱了起来。还是同以前一样，直接扛到肩上就往二楼的卧室走。韦伯虽然长高了需多但抱起来的分量却没怎么变，那么轻，让伊斯坎达尔更加觉得他平时没怎么好好吃饭。

到了卧室里，韦伯被困在柔软的床垫和伊斯坎达尔的身体之间，他微微红着脸，醇酒甘香的信息素味很快就弥漫开来，勾引着他靠近。伊斯坎达尔厚实温暖的手磨蹭着他的脸，拇指摩擦着细嫩的粉唇，这是宣告着开始。

韦伯的黑发留到腰际，回到伦敦后皮肤又变得和以前一样白，平日保持着英国绅士的风格穿得严实而得体。现在他的西装被脱去，领带松散着，熨帖笔直的衬衣也因拥抱而起了褶皱。修长的胳膊攀着伊斯坎达尔的肩膀，拥吻着，舌与舌交缠在一起，交换着彼此的气息，松烟墨的香味也跟着撩拨了起来。没有了原先的生涩和稚嫩，像是熟透的苹果一样散发着香甜的气息勾着人想要咬上一口。

“老爹和父亲在干嘛？”是亚历山大奶声奶气的声音。

“笨蛋，他们在亲亲。”跟着是赫拉克勒斯的声音。

两个孩子的声音突然出现惊得韦伯一把推开了身上的人，从床上坐起身，红着脸看着门口两个穿着睡衣的孩子。“你们怎么还没睡？”

“Alex说要明天想去游乐园。”赫拉克勒斯眨巴着他的眼睛看着床上两个大人，父亲的头发有些凌乱，而老爹因为刚才被推开正趴在一边用手撑着脑袋。

“明明Hera也想去。”听到弟弟在第一时间出卖自己，亚历山大立马做了补充。

“行，但我不是说过进房间之前要敲门？”韦伯答应了孩子们的要求。可两个孩子向来是不会随意推门就进来的，每次都会在门口敲门得到应允才进屋，这回突然出现着实让他吓了一跳。

“我们敲了，可是没人答应。”亚历山大的回答让韦伯整个羞得想钻到被子里。

“好了小鬼们，明天老爹和父亲带你们去游乐园，快回屋睡觉吧。”被打断了亲热的伊斯坎达尔打算趁此哄两个捣蛋鬼赶紧回屋。可没想到孩子们接下来的回答让他整晚的计划都被打破了。

“我想和父亲睡。”赫拉克勒斯一副可怜兮兮的样子看着韦伯，水灵灵的红眼睛像狗崽一样可爱。紧跟着亚历山大也附和了起来，两个小捣蛋鬼瞬间变成小可怜的样子让韦伯完全无法拒绝他们的要求。

“上来吧。”韦伯对孩子们亲近的要求总是尽可能满足，伊斯坎达尔不在的日子里他们也经常睡在一起，所幸这张床足够大不然今晚伊斯坎达尔可能得沦落到睡客房的地步。看着两个小混蛋欢喜地爬上床伊斯坎达尔甚至有些后悔不该这么早要孩子，虽然他们当时也没想到只是共渡了第一个发情期韦伯就怀孕了，还生了两个。两个孩子让他们最初手忙脚乱的程度远远是别人的平方倍计算，而现在的捣乱指数也是别人的平方倍。

“托勒密，余或许不该质疑你一直没要孩子的选择。”这样想着，两个孩子已经躺了他和韦伯的中间，将他和自己的Ω远远地隔在了床的两侧。很快他也听到韦伯均匀的呼吸声，想是忙了一天累惨了，搂着两个孩子睡得很沉，睫毛长而上翘，眉头有了浅浅的皱纹。这么想着困意便也袭了上来，闻着淡淡的松木香便也睡了过去。

第二天伊斯坎达尔是被亚历山大的胳膊砸醒的，小家伙毫无睡相四仰八叉着，一只胳膊因翻身整个打在他的脸上。他看了看床的另一边韦伯已经不知何时起床，被子上只留残存着余温。洗漱完打着哈欠下了楼，餐厅里韦伯已经用完了早餐，穿着那身标志性的黑色西服，开始喝清晨的第一杯咖啡。繁忙的公务让这个正宗英国人放弃了早上的红茶，转而投向咖啡因的怀抱。

“你就打算穿成这样去游乐园？”伊斯坎达尔坐到自己的位置上，打趣着穿得一本正经的韦伯。弗朗西斯便把早餐端了上来。是煎鸡蛋，培根和全麦面包，还有一杯热牛奶。

“我倒不觉得这有什么奇怪。”看来昨晚的意外还没消化完毕，现在有一丝想要迁怒却又不好发作的样子在伊斯坎达尔眼里很是可爱。

“不如余把塞琉古喊回来，和托勒密一起你也不用这么忙？”前几年塞琉古在伦敦遇上了一个东方的美人，为了追求姑娘没事就找借口往亚洲跑，韦伯实在看不下去就干脆让托勒密过来做调换。那几年塞琉古一直都在亚洲，惹得托勒密笑话起自己的友人，连个Ω都不会追。

“还是算了吧，最近好像正度蜜月呢。”韦伯的话打消了伊斯坎达尔的念头，“吉尔没给你找麻烦？”不经意间问起了乌鲁克的事情，多年前两人在伦敦的对决后马其顿就与乌鲁克休战了好几年。马其顿收购埃尔梅罗教室并于埃尔梅罗合作顺利渗透进入了[钟塔]，而乌鲁克则通过黑市的生意进入了伦敦的暗处。两边虽然表面上一片祥和，背地里吉尔还是很喜欢给伊斯坎达尔找些不痛快。

“最近倒是安静。”伊斯坎达尔没想到韦伯会问这件事，一边吃着早餐一边等对方的下文。

“汇报说最近黑市的交易变得有些混乱，我还以为吉尔又折腾什么没心思管这里。”马其顿虽然不做黑市的生意，但多少在那里有些眼线，在没有触动己方利益的情况下都选择做安静的旁观者。

“乌鲁克的事情一般是赫菲负责，余让她和你联系？”赫菲与恩奇都因为之前伦敦的善后工作相熟，后来与乌鲁克的往来都由她负责。

“不了，她直接跟你汇报就行。”韦伯当即拒绝了对方的提议，他和那位小姐气场不合，能不见面就不见面。

说话间两个孩子也起床了，跑过来和韦伯又是亲亲抱抱完全不把自己的老爹放在眼里，伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的这幕不由得觉得自己今早的这杯咖啡格外酸。韦伯看着眼前人一副不是滋味的表情觉得好笑，四十岁的人还吃自己儿子们的醋。于是各怀着微妙的小心思，一家四口出门了。

在游乐园里折腾了一天，回来的路上两个孩子已经在后座睡得不省人事。伊斯坎达尔一整天都和孩子们闹在一起，现在开车的人少有地换成了韦伯。伊斯坎达尔静静地看着街边变幻的霓虹灯光映射在韦伯的脸上，灯光像是将他的脸打上了一层柔光。祖母绿的眼睛专注地看着前方的路况，因为堵车而抿着的嘴，又下意识地拧着眉，这个习惯让他明明才26岁却看起来更加年长一些。韦伯本人倒对自己的外表年龄毫不在意，甚至觉得看起来年长几岁更像是件好事。

“韦伯。”在等红灯时伊斯坎达尔叫了声身边的人。

“嗯？”听到对方叫自己，便转过了头去。

柔软的嘴唇碰在一起，只是短短的几秒，当他们分开时红灯已经跳绿，后方车辆的鸣笛声催促着他们。韦伯红着脸又转头开车，而伊斯坎达尔像是偷吃到甜点的孩子般满足地笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

回到卧室时伊斯坎达尔将人抱在怀里，“我们是不是得把昨晚的事情继续下去？”这样说着他又吻上那片嘴唇，口腔里也有那股清冷的松木味，是不论吻多少次都不会腻的味道。韦伯没有拒绝他的邀请，回抱着α，醇酒的香味将气氛变得暧昧不清，当他意识过来时，自己已经瘫软着倒在了对方的怀里。

他曾经厌弃自己的Ω的身份，可到了现在甚至有些庆幸，否则自己又怎么能遇到这个人。包裹着他身体的西服与西裤被人脱去，随意地丢在地上。系在领口的领带被解了下来，当作捆绑的道具系在他细瘦的手腕上，重磅绸缎光滑细腻，金丝线的刺绣磨蹭着皮肤有些发痒。平整的白衬衣被解开，平坦细嫩的胸向前打开，展露在空气里。

伊斯坎达尔用手托着韦伯的臀部揉捏着丰满的臀肉。将头埋于胸前，在啃咬着细嫩的乳肉。舌尖挑拨着硬挺的乳首，舌苔磨蹭着敏感的乳晕，怀里的人低低地呻吟起来。手被领带束缚在背后，主导权全落在了对方手里，韦伯难耐地蹭动着却逃不出对方的控制。伊斯坎达尔胯部的隆起隔着几层布料顶着他的雌穴，想到这里他就不由自主地兴奋起来。  
伊斯坎达尔自然明白怀里人的心思，但像是捉弄人似的，不愿意开始，他撩起发丝放在鼻前轻嗅着，洗发水的香味里掺着松烟墨的韵味。他赤红色的眼里里含着笑意，看着眼前人，羞红的脸和带着春情的眼眸，却死咬着不肯将想法说出来。

被人看得更羞，韦伯扭了扭腰，前庭液早就将他棉质的内裤打湿，而雌穴只会更加湿润。大概这样的催促已经是最大程度的撒娇，伊斯坎达尔便不再戏弄人，厚实温暖的手抚摸上韦伯胯部的隆起，从内裤里解放出来的阴茎硬挺翘立，被覆盖着茧子的手掌套弄，如此直接的性刺激让韦伯呻吟出声。

双手被束缚在背后，使韦伯只能挺着腰，任由那只手的套弄与撸动，他不敢看那里的动作，只得闭上自己的眼睛，可剥夺了视线身体却更加敏感，不自由自主地打起抖来。接着他感受到伊斯坎达尔松开了手，一阵衣物摩擦的悉索声，重新睁开眼，结实的胸肌展现在他眼前。还没等韦伯完全反应过来，α的性器便贴到了自己的性器上，大小差异过于明显的两个根阴茎贴在一起。

被人扣着后脑勺，与眼前的人接吻，有些急切和强硬，舌闯入他的口腔，掠夺着氧气，他被吻得眼角泛红甚至要沁出泪花来。而伊斯坎达尔的另一只手重新开始了套弄，频率远比之前快得多，一阵阵令人发麻的刺激下，韦伯整个射了出来，白浊的精液打湿了他的腹部和耻毛。他的嘴被伊斯坎达尔松开，缺氧的潮红和高潮后的失神让他看起来可怜又委屈，惹得人又温柔地舔了舔他眼角的泪花。

系着的领带被人解了开来，重获自由的双臂有些酸麻，手腕上留下几道浅粉色的勒痕。高潮的余韵让韦伯的脑袋不甚清醒，他只是感到一阵天旋地转，便被压在了身下，背后是柔软的床垫，他的双腿被架在α强健的肩膀上，雌穴以彻底打开的姿势面对着伊斯坎达尔。  
湿润的雌穴已经做好了被进入的准备，小穴张合着像是邀请阴茎的进入。硕大的龟头碾开那里时还有些紧，穴口密布着的神经末梢让韦伯兴奋难耐，雌穴自主地动着，贪心地吞吃着进入的部分。

“余可是很想你。”待到整个进入体内，伊斯坎达尔没有急着开始，而是向眼前人告白。

“我也想你。”韦伯笑着看人委屈的样子，伸手摸了摸那张英俊的脸。

他们交换了一个温存的吻，这样的姿势让韦伯近乎对折，两人紧密地贴合在一起。发麻的手去捧着那张脸，手心被胡须蹭得发痒，醇酒的香味早已占据了鼻腔。韦伯从来没有说过，他很喜欢这个味道，伊斯坎达尔不在的时候他甚至会偷偷开瓶红酒，可无论哪一瓶都没有本人的那么醉人。

舌与舌纠缠在一起，渡换着彼此口腔内的氧气。清冷的墨香与炽热的酒香混合在一起时，伊斯坎达尔开始抽插，雌穴内是紧致湿热的包裹，像是能融化一切。他将阴茎撤离又整个顶入，肠肉依顺着他的侵犯，粘腻的肠液润滑着这场大开大合的性事。

龟头碾过体内的敏感处，身下人的呻吟声变得放浪起来，平日里的克制转化为床笫之欢的畅快。和少年时的羞涩不同，成熟的Ω开始懂得性事的玄妙所在，嘴上不曾说过可身体却愈发地贪吃。食髓知味大概说的就是如此，前半刻刚因高潮而失神，现在却又兴奋地承受着阴茎的侵犯，雌穴变得艳红微肿，流出的肠液在交合处打出了细密的泡沫。  
“哈...~”是淫乱得仿佛不属于他本人的叫声，伊斯坎达尔有时候在想，他的Ω体内可能寄居着一只魅魔，却连他本人都不曾知晓。

韦伯的阴茎又一次硬了起来，翘立着，想要去触碰却被伊斯坎达尔捉住，困在头顶。“呜~”他不满地叫出声，祖母绿的眼睛像是在控诉对方的暴行，可即便如此，雌穴仍旧迎合着伊斯坎达尔。

“你可得等等余，不然今晚你又要先没了力气。”伊斯坎达尔笑着安慰身下的人，同时抽插的速度变得越来越快，穴口因反复的抽插而失去感觉，但碾过敏感处的快感却不断地刺激着Ω的身体。肠肉不断绞紧，内里的肉粒的磨蹭如无数张嘴亲吻着阴茎，微凉的精液射了出来，浇在炽热的肠壁上，灌满整个雌穴。阴茎撤出时雌穴无法完全闭合，精液顺着从里面漏出来，一切都变得淫荡不堪。可韦伯的身体像还未完全满足似地，肠肉挽留着阴茎的离开。

“明天是周日，我们可以慢慢来。”伊斯坎达尔将人重新抱到怀里，抚摸着如绸缎般柔顺的黑发。

“唔。”被人拆穿了心思让韦伯又羞耻起来，他将脸埋在伊斯坎达尔的胸前，一言不发，隐藏在发丝后的耳朵红得滴血，甚至连清冷的松烟墨香都变得温热起来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是段夫妻床前拌嘴

“最近黑市回来汇报情形都不太好。”托勒密在书房里向韦伯汇报着近期的黑市的情况，眼下书房依旧是一片混乱的样子，只有做的沙发和眼前的茶几还算整洁。“乌鲁克把一部分管辖事宜转交给了一个中东的石油爆发户。”

“加里阿斯塔。”韦伯读着报告上标注的部分，“如果继续这么混乱下去会影响我们的生意，必要的时候给点警告吧。”这样说着便结束了今天的公务。

“说起来，弗拉特的防身术学得怎么样了？”像是想起什么似的韦伯突然问起了那个总是惹麻烦的学生。

“不怎么样，可以说一塌糊涂。”听到韦伯的问题托勒密显得十分无奈。

托勒密以埃尔梅罗教室助教的身份进入[钟塔]，名义上他是君主.埃尔梅罗二世的助理，不过他本人很少出现在[钟塔]里，只是偶尔的会来上一节防身术课。马其顿培养出来的格斗技巧放在[钟塔]里也可以算是翘楚，饶是兽性特化的斯芬在他手上也讨不到多少好处。

这日他正被迫在给名为弗拉特.艾斯卡尔德的少年补课。格斗意识负分的弗拉特已经连续多次防身术课挂科，虽然强化魔术让他的身体能力大幅度提升，但遇到托勒密这样的近战格斗派却吃了好一番苦。几轮下来竟没有一点长进，全身上下都是破绽，等到了面前才开始防卫，身体更是跟不上意识。

“老师我真的不行了！”名为弗拉特的少年此时已经累得气喘吁吁，举起双手投降。

“我也不想在这里加班，可lord说了，我得陪你补课到你及格为止。”托勒密无奈地耸耸肩，他作为魔法师掌握的是[空间的操控]，魔术的属性是[风]，在战斗的过程中能够任意地收放与对方的距离。普通的对手几乎可以被他牵制着一直打近身战到气绝，而不幸的是弗拉特这样的类型最不擅长面对的就是托勒密。

“教授绝对是公报私仇！”弗拉特这么喊道，说的便是前不久在教室里与伊斯坎达尔的偶遇。

“这我可不知道，不过你这个格斗课成绩很有可能导致你不能毕业。”托勒密无视了弗拉特的愤慨，“好了小子，快点继续了。”

“老师放过我吧！”

“所以你就放过那小子了？”当韦伯听到托勒密的汇报时不满地啧了下舌。

“这小子不真到了战场上是不会有长进的。”托勒密倒显得很轻松，“况且他的魔术能力估计真的到了战场上也能应付大多数了。所以，你真的是公报私仇？”说话间他又露出了那窃笑的表情。

“我没有。”韦伯很快地否认了却有些心虚。

那日回去的路上，伊斯坎达尔突然向韦伯的Ω问起什么[钟塔]最想与他拥抱排名，他全然不知道这么回事，只答说是学生间的玩乐自己不曾听闻。可伊斯坎达尔却显得很有兴趣，到了晚上还抱着人不肯撒手说是不能被别人抱去。

韦伯全然没想到对方竟然会在意这样的事情，不知如何是好，可没想到对方却趁着这个机会好好地讨要了一番。“伊斯坎达尔，你就是个流氓！”他嘴上这么抱怨着却没有过多的反抗。

他们交换着吻唇齿厮磨，伊斯坎达尔的手轻车熟路地从衬衣下摆摸上他的腰，那细瘦的腰肢稍稍将养出些软肉，捏起来柔软细嫩。大手沿着腰的侧线向上，带茧的手掌温热地熨帖着他微凉的肌肤。韦伯伸手去抱面前的人，将手勾住他的脖子，将身体与他靠近，与炽热的胸膛贴紧。

衣服是怎么脱下的韦伯毫不关心，悉悉索索的声音里伴随着浅浅的笑声。是吻落在他的身上，将他白皙的肌肤染成粉色。让欲望填补所有的缝隙，当浓郁的醇酒香味占据了他所有的意识，他会变得任人摆布，变得忘乎所以。

他就像是海洋里的鱼，随着酒香与欲望沉浮起落，啜泣的哽咽会变成放浪的呻吟。他的身体被点燃，他的身体如干柴一般被这场大火燃烧殆尽。欢乐像是不会有尽头，他的α从来都是精力旺盛，将他的身体拆吃入腹。

偶尔会有低哑的慰叹声在他耳边响起，往往那时他已经没有多少气力，他的四肢百骸酸软无力，汗水将他浸透，几缕发丝粘连在他的额上，往日的整洁一去不复返。隆隆的肌肉将他环绕，交缠在一起，紧密到无法分离却还不愿满足。

最后他的意识被彻底剥离，甚至要晕厥过去。

再次醒来时他竟累得连腰都伸不直。

趴在床上点燃了一支烟，这是他这几年养成的坏习惯，起初只是靠着尼古丁提神，到了现在却有些离不开的意思，一天下来总是要抽上三两根。他的长发如黑色的绸缎散在背后，伊斯坎达尔看着眼前人大手拿起几缕发丝把玩了起来。

“等到九月，Alex和Hera就要跟你回马其顿。”他说得仿佛是别人的事情，可声音却听起来有些寂寥。

“你要不要一起回去？”伊斯坎达尔问的得极为轻松。

“那这边的事情怎么办？我还得上课。”对于伊斯坎达尔得提议韦伯全当只是个玩笑，他在伦敦的事务还可以转手给托勒密，可埃尔梅罗教室的课程却不可能全找人代课。

“那得看你更看重哪边。”

“我觉得你今天有些奇怪，”掐灭了烟头语气中甚至有些愠怒的意思，“明明当初也是你让我来伦敦。”

“余不是这个意思。”他的确是这个意思，白天的事情让他突然有一种不安全感，而这种感觉在遇到韦伯之前从来没有出现过。

“你分明就是。”他偶尔会这样尖锐地拆穿他的伪装。

伊斯坎达尔没有再说什么，只是把人重新抱回怀里。那好闻的松烟墨味让他不忍心放手，α的独占欲在他的心里不断作祟，他甚至有一种要把人藏起来的想法。可他却做不到，不忍心让眼前的人变成一只关在金丝笼里的雀鸟，他应该更为自由。

怀里的Ω像是发现了他的情绪起伏，于是很少有地主动吻了他。浅薄的嘴唇带着松木的冷香，轻啄他的唇像是一种安慰的方式，“就当你是[易感期]不和你计较。”  
跟着心里的野兽就被驯服了。


	5. Chapter 5

日子过得很快，一转眼春夏交替。伦敦彻底进入了暑期，没了学校的课程韦伯终于可以在家休息。但马其顿在伦敦的生意还需要他负责，埃尔梅罗家的事务也堆在他面前。忙归忙可想到两个孩子再过两个月就要回马其顿，做父亲的心思便又不知不觉地转回到孩子们身上。

两个孩子对于即将离开父亲的现实也总算是接受了下来，所幸马其顿对他们而言不算陌生。这会儿一家四口坐在餐桌前一起用着午饭，亚历山大正愁眉苦脸地戳着盘子里剩下的西兰花。

“Alex，你就算把西兰花戳烂了一会你也得吃进去。”这么说的是韦伯，对于亚历山大挑食的毛病他向来不会妥协。

“回了马其顿或许就没人逼你吃不爱吃的。”伊斯坎达尔看着小家伙撅着嘴，故意逗他。

“老爹你不是也不吃。”挑食的毛病两个人是一样的，亚历山大看着伊斯坎达尔搁置一边的西兰花更加不乐意了起来。

“父亲，你为什么不管老爹吃不吃西兰花？”这么说着的是赫拉克勒斯，他嚼着嘴里的蔬菜奶声奶气地问身边的韦伯。

“老爹已经成年了，所以没人可以管余吃不吃西兰花。”伊斯坎达尔笑得十分得意，但两个孩子对他的回答显然不甚满意。

“Hera，吃东西的时候别讲话。”韦伯看着眼前这三个人不禁觉得好笑，“老爹他爱怎么样怎么样，犯不着我管他。”

“老爹没人管也太可怜了吧。”赫拉克勒斯吞下了嘴里的食物继续说道。

“老爹可以把盘里的蔬菜塞给父亲，这不公平。”亚历山大嘟着嘴，勉强吃了口西兰花，他很羡慕伊斯坎达尔可以把这些西兰花统统塞到韦伯盘里，而韦伯却什么也不说。

“闭嘴，吃你们的饭。”实在受不了两个孩子韦伯不得不下达了这种老妈子似的指令，而对于在一旁捣乱的伊斯坎达尔他选择丢一击白眼过去。

午后托勒密来到别馆，这几年他都在伦敦处理生意只有圣诞和感恩节假期才会回马其顿，这回伊斯坎达尔来伦敦，他们正好对调可以回去休息几个月。度假之前他将手上的工作交给伊斯坎达尔。

“托勒密！”亚历山大先看见进来的人，亚历山大便高兴地叫了起来。

“午安，Alex。”他倒也不介意亚历山大省去叔叔二字。

伊斯坎达尔与托勒密去了客厅，伦敦黑市的情况愈发混乱已经影响到了马其顿的正常生意。“对方不理会我们的警告，那就给他吃点苦头就是了。”伊斯坎达尔处理问题的方法都很直接。

“我也是这个意思，但之前韦伯一直不同意。”之前顾及到乌鲁克，韦伯在处理黑市的问题上一直采取十分保守的态势。

“余会和他说，总不能让他们挡了财路。”伊斯坎达尔摸了摸下巴，“赫菲说最近乌鲁克的生意都在亚洲，你得联系塞琉古说不定他的蜜月得中断了。”

托勒密只是点了点头，他与自己的友人也长久不见，对方这些年虽然表面上一副沉浸在温柔乡里的样子，但马其顿在亚洲的局面主要靠他打开。于是两个人就着伦敦目前的情况又商量了一会，目前看来乌鲁克可能已经将伦敦的生意转卖给了对方，若是如此伊斯坎达尔打算直接将这部分掠夺过来控制到自己手上。

计划定了下来托勒密便起身准备离开，临行前像是突然想起什么似地说道，“你们什么时候再生个小丫头？”

“你怎么突然想起这？”伊斯坎达尔不解地看着自己的友人。

“两个小鬼都要回马其顿，等你也回去了这边可就冷清了。”像是一切了然于胸地托勒密说着便离开了客厅。

他的话却留在了伊斯坎达尔的心里，再生一个，他倒是都不介意，只是不知对方是什么心思。

马其顿在伦敦的生意类似于雇佣兵，向来以办事利落，价格公道，在[隐秘]的圈子里备受好评，到伦敦以后偶尔也会有[钟塔]里的人提出委托，自然中间人和担保人都是埃尔梅罗。雇佣兵的生意做的人多，而黑市内的则以个人为主更为混乱，若是不谨慎事后甚至会惹来不必要的麻烦。先前马其顿和黑市里的私人生意向来井水不犯河水，但因为[加里阿斯塔家族]的干涉，光是这两个月他们就已经被抢了三笔生意。

虽说买卖的事情自然是主顾看上谁就是谁，但现在这杯羹被他人惦记着，甚至有了想将马其顿取而代之的架势。伊斯坎达尔素来杀伐决断，定下了的事情很少会再改变。到了8月底伊斯坎达尔和韦伯一起将两个孩子送回了马其顿，并向长老院告知了开战的决定。已经成为家主的伊斯坎达尔这几年将马其顿的生意打理得妥善，外加涉及到在伦敦的实际利益，导致这回长老院没有任何犹豫与反对。

在马其顿小住了几日，离开时作为主要战力的赫菲便一起去到了伦敦。这位小姐与韦伯实在处不惯，刚到两天便吵得不可开交，虽然在旁人看起来更像是她单方面的迁怒。

“不如我还是先搬去埃尔梅罗的公寓暂住吧。”私底下韦伯和伊斯坎达尔这样提议，埃尔梅罗在斯拉的街上有一处公寓，虽然陈旧无人居住不过倒也落了个清静的好处。

“这怎么行？”伊斯坎达尔立即驳回了韦伯的提议，于是干脆变成赫菲一个人住到了那间公寓。原本以为对方会嫌弃房子老旧，却没想到本人全然不在意这些，甚至极为开心地置办用于装酒水的冰箱。

随后赫菲便开始在打着马其顿的旗号在不列颠岛上里使劲闹腾，先是搅黄了好几桩加里阿斯塔的圣遗物买卖，又从他们手里抢了几笔生意，桩桩件件都畅快得让人拍案叫绝。于是这一天向伊斯坎达尔汇报完事项之后，少有的三人坐在一起喝了杯下午茶。

“家里阿斯塔的家主没在伦敦，这边都是群不顶用的。”赫菲说起最近与对方的接触。

“不也挺好，省的大费周折。”韦伯向来不是武斗派。

赫菲只是一瞥没有接话，她倒是愿意闹腾，好不容易从马其顿过来，一副不打到尽兴誓不罢休的架势。在伦敦住了半个月，袭击了几个据点，抢几桩生意在她看来都不痛不痒。

“再过阵子主角就该出现了。”这么说着的是伊斯坎达尔，他仿佛对手里的报纸更感兴趣。“余倒想会会他，但你肯定不乐意。”

“那是自然，你就在伦敦好好度假吧。”这么说着赫菲也将杯子里的红茶白兰地一饮而尽，她喜欢饮酒且怎么也不醉，酒精对她而言永远都是助燃剂。

而[钟塔]也进入了新的学期，托勒密的离开让埃尔梅罗二世的助理位置出现了空缺。而赫菲是全然不可能给韦伯做助理的，正想着该如何处理伊斯坎达尔便毛遂自荐了起来。眼下两个孩子都回了马其顿，韦伯每天都要上课或是处理埃尔梅罗的事务，伦敦的生意和加里阿斯塔的事情又被赫菲整个接管了过去，留下伊斯坎达尔一个人百无聊赖，便动了去[钟塔]看看的心思。

“这不合适，你太显眼了。”韦伯的第一反应是拒绝对方，虽然他知道自己找的借口极烂。

“这有什么关系只是助理而已，”伊斯坎达尔当然看出韦伯的小心思，“况且余以前在学校里的防身术可是第一名。”说着他还亮出了自己胳膊上的结实的肌肉。

于是过了几天，埃尔梅罗二世的助理换成了一个2米多高的红发大汉，[钟塔]里的小道消息穿得飞快，这位先生与原先灰白发色的先生相比差别实在太大，很多人猜测这位可能是埃尔梅罗二世聘请的私人保镖。

就这样当两个身材差距极大的人一前一后走在[钟塔]里，路过的学生和上课的老师都忍不住要多看一眼。弗拉特和斯芬被韦伯提前下达了禁言令，如果敢说漏一个字日常分直接归零。斯芬向来是听话懂事的那个，虽然对眼前高大的α具有一定的戒备心，但是教授的要求绝对遵守。而另一个捣蛋鬼弗拉特起初还有些不满，但受到了韦伯[利爪钳头]的惩罚后，一改往日大剌剌的态度。于是当埃尔梅罗教室的双壁面对不明真相的吃瓜群众时采取了非常官方的措辞——伊斯坎达尔先生是托勒密先生的朋友，由对方推荐暂代埃尔梅罗二世助理。

“我可没想到您真的会答应伊斯坎达尔先生的要求，亲爱的兄长大人”一日莱妮斯来韦伯办公室，公事聊完后她驻足于办公室的窗前，揶揄起韦伯来。

“Lady，我作为一个讲师有自己助理的任免权。”韦伯不动声色地喝着杯中的红茶，这学期新来了几个学生，让教室的混乱程度更上一层楼，若是可以他很想自己的义妹能留给自己一份安宁。

“啊啦，话虽如此，但万一暴露了可怎么办？”莱妮斯假装吃惊地掩着嘴，但她那双赤红色的眼睛里全然没有一丝惊讶。

“Lady，我布置给你的作业怎么样了？”韦伯转变的话题，将主角调转到义妹的身上。

“兄长大人，岔开话题的方式很生硬哦。”莱妮斯笑了起来，她对韦伯别扭的表现极为满意，“给[月灵髓液]附上人格，真亏您想得出来呢。”先代埃尔梅罗的礼装[月灵髓液]呈一团自然的水银液体形状，可以自由地变化起到攻击防御的两种作用。

“对你而言也不算太难吧，”韦伯撇了撇嘴，莱妮斯作为魔术师的魔力保有量并不算充沛，但却擅长“魔力的精密操作”，故而对眼前少女的假意为难略有不满，“只要第一次细致谨慎一些，之后就不再是问题。”

“是，感谢您的教诲。”莱妮斯一副欣然受教的模样，“诶呀，他们开始上防身术课了呢。”她看着窗户外面，一片草地上埃尔梅罗教室的学生正在伊斯坎达尔的教导下开始了今日的课程。

“Lady，你若把这份闲心放在你的功课上，或许进展就不会如此缓慢了。”韦伯头疼地摁了摁眉心，真心希望这个爱作恶的义妹能够尽快告辞。

“好的，那我就不打扰兄长大人一个人的雅兴了。”莱妮斯的嘴角已经无法抑制地上扬着，她提了提裙角便告辞离开，留下韦伯一个人细细体味这句话。

“Fuck！”大概半分钟以后韦伯才骂道，而他的眼睛已经注视着窗外无法挪开。

今日是伊斯坎达尔第一次在埃尔梅罗教室上防身术课程。开课的第一天便想好好地测试一番托勒密教导的学生们。学生们本以为他高大身材在打斗的过程中会略显笨重，纷纷采取敏捷灵巧型的战略，却没想到伊斯坎达尔的动作依旧迅猛，几轮下来也没捞上什么好处。

为了更好地让学生的格斗意识得到磨练，通常只能使用身体能力增强的魔术。而伊斯坎达尔作为老师全然没有进行任何肉体上的增强。才两三轮下来已经有几个不善格斗的被打了出去，自然弗拉特便是第一个倒下的。

当时他还没来得及做出防卫动作便被击出场外，“嘶——”当众人看到他落地的样子时，感同身受地发出声音。之后是包括伊薇特在内的几位女生均被伊斯坎达尔相对温柔地击出场外。和弗拉特一起坐在地上看着眼前的乱斗人数逐渐减少，而伊斯坎达尔气息稳定，甚至还能整理一番身上的衣服。

“你们这般躲躲藏藏，真是不尽兴。”伊斯坎达尔游刃有余地和剩下的几名学生对抗，是极为简单的激将法。却有效，几个学生一时性急选择了强攻，结局便是加快了被击出场外的结局。

“伊斯坎达尔先生，好像只剩下我们俩了。”说话的斯芬气息有些乱，因为课程限制不能使用兽性的能力。

“余知道你，托勒密可是对你赞赏有加。”伊斯坎达尔露出招牌式的笑容，大剌剌地朝对方招了招手，“今天就到这里吧，余周末和你好好会会。”说着便结束了今日的课程，留下学生们面面相觑，“前10名被击出场的学生得做50个引体向上。”像是想起来什么似地突然补充道，这回便留下哀嚎的学生彻底下课了。

周六当斯芬.古拉雪特站在埃尔梅罗二世家门口时，有些紧张地不敢去摁那个门铃。正踌躇着该如何是好的时候，一个管家样的老人走了出来，并从里面打开了铁门。他刚想感谢对方却被一个突入起来的声音打断了，“弗朗西斯先生，好久不见。”不用看就知道是个黄乎乎轻飘飘的味道，那是属于弗拉特的。

只见爽朗的金发少年不知何时出现在了自己身边，一副与管家十分相熟的样子。“贵安，弗拉特少爷。您对这次的论文有信心吗？”管家亲切地将两人带入别馆，“斯芬少爷，老爷已经在后院了。您可以直接过去，也可以一起去和埃尔梅罗二世打个招呼，他在书房。”

没想到对方知道自己的名字，作为礼数周全的少年非常郑重地点了点头，“还是应当先与教授问候一下。”

于是弗朗西斯便将两人带到了会客室，坐上舒适的沙发后几个侍者便端来了红茶和点心。

“路西安也是被教授喊来改论文的吗？”像是十分熟悉流程，弗拉特靠着柔软的沙发背将桌上的红茶拿了起来呷了一口，又像是被烫到似地吐了吐舌头。

“不，我是受伊斯坎达尔先生的邀请，”斯芬否定了对方的疑问，“说过多少次不要叫我[狗]。”

“什么嘛，还以为这次终于有人陪我挨骂了。”弗拉特有些扫兴地撇了撇嘴。

“明明是你，不要总是给教授添麻烦啊。”像往常一样斯芬开始了他的说教，“教授平时就很忙，哪有时间总是像这样抽空给你改论文...”全然将刚才的紧张抛诸脑后。

“斯芬你也在啊。”此时从书房里出来的韦伯看到客厅里的两个学生，“我没想到伊斯坎达尔竟然会让你周末来陪他对练，真是不好意思。”

“不，不会，”没想到教授第一句是这样的话让斯芬重新紧张起来，“我很高兴伊斯坎达尔先生能邀请我。”

“嗯，他就在庭院，你从这里出去就能看到他。”韦伯没有再说什么，转而颇为头疼地看着弗拉特，“你的论文呢？”

当斯芬在侍者的带领下走出客厅时韦伯已经开始阅读起弗拉特的论文，仿佛是错觉，他感到教授的眉头皱得更紧了，属于教授身上的墨水味也变得低沉。“大概又没过关吧。”这样想着他已经被领到了庭院里，伦敦难得的日光洒在草地上，空气里弥漫着草木的香气让他的心情变得愉快。


	6. 番外：书房情事

伊斯坎达尔推开书房的门看着里面忙碌的韦伯，他戴着金丝边的眼镜目不转睛地盯着手里的文件。两个孩子被送回了马其顿，原以为自己的Ω终于可以抽出空来陪自己结果却发现对方的的爱人是工作。高大的男人有些无奈，他靠着门框看着书房里的人，穿着宽松的居家服将黑色的长发被扎在脑后全然没注意到自己的α已经在门口空等了好一阵。  
“余开始理解那些不让自己Ω工作的α了。”男人开口道。  
“嗯？”没明白对方的意思，韦伯抬起头，只见α一脸委屈地看着自己。  
见人终于理会自己伊斯坎达尔便走上前，隔着书桌将韦伯脸上的眼镜取了下来。韦伯没有视力问题，这是用于快速阅读的礼装，原本属于伊斯坎达尔。高大的男人将眼镜戴上后朝韦伯眨了眨眼睛。  
Ω原本还想说些什么，却因对方的动作而愣神，原本粗旷的伊斯坎达尔与秀气的金丝边眼镜并不搭调，可真的戴上时却产生了不一样的美感。狂放的样子收敛了起来，透着一丝文质彬彬的优雅，“小子，怎么样？”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来。  
“不怎么样。”韦伯撇了撇嘴，将头扭到一边，但伊斯坎达尔还是看见了，那脸上若隐若现的红晕，和眼睛里一闪而过的变化。男人笑着走到韦伯身边，将人从椅子上整个抱起来。纵使身高拉长了30公分，他还是那么轻巧没有任何变化，甚至比十九岁的时候更瘦一些。  
“笨蛋，你干什么？”突如其来的动作让韦伯有些紧张他的腿下意识地盘上对方的腰，双手勾着脖子。他被抱到与伊斯坎达尔平视的高度，凑得很近，能感受到彼此的鼻息。突然的亲昵让韦伯红了脸，有丝别扭地想要躲避，却被对方用吻锁住了动作。紧跟着是红酒的信息素味开始挑拨他的神经，像是邀请他一同赴约。

唇与唇贴合在一起，舌探入口腔，描摹着贝齿与牙龈。勾着舌一起共舞，气息渡换，吞咽换气。期间露出些许呻吟，像是被吻得化为春水，搅动出声响，伊斯坎达尔熟悉这种声音，是Ω情动的征兆。他的手捏着柔软的臀肉，居家服柔软光滑的触感磨蹭着他的掌心，手指隔着布料往里戳了戳，怀里的人立刻惊叫出声。灰绿色的眼睛里流露出些许嗔怪，嘴被吻得红润，伴着水光叫人不舍得松开。  
韦伯看着眼前的伊斯坎达尔，隔着平光镜片男人赤色的眼睛里含着笑意，金色的眼镜戴在他高挺的鼻梁上，将粗旷收敛，为那如刀刻般硬朗的五官添上一分柔和，浅金色很衬他麦色的肌肤，但这些韦伯都不会说，包括他从以前起就很喜欢伊斯坎达尔这样的打扮。  
伊斯坎达尔将人放到书桌上，双手撑着桌沿，他们继续接吻。属于韦伯的，松烟墨香气已经被调动起来，与醇酒的香气融合在一起，为书房添上些清冷的意味。纤长的四肢勾在健壮的身体上，手攀附着强壮的肩，双腿在腰后交叠，仰着头向后倾，背脊弯出弧线，他们太过熟悉彼此的习惯，连喘息换气的时间都拿捏得刚好。

顺着衣服的下摆往上摸，划过腰侧向上到胸口，伊斯坎达尔的手干燥而温暖，带着薄茧磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，揉搓着细嫩的乳肉，手指沿着乳晕打转。伊斯坎达尔坐回到椅子上，他的手扶着韦伯的软腰，吻落在腹部与腰侧，吸吮啃咬，在那苍白的皮肤上落下点点红痕。  
“唔...别闹了，”抱着红色的脑袋，韦伯红着脸局促地说道，“这些文件，我今天得看完。”伊斯坎达尔的吻让他的身体变热，雌穴已经开始分泌汁液。  
伊斯坎达尔却没有说话，他的叼起韦伯的裤腰往下拽，双手托起韦伯的臀部，宽松的居家裤便轻而易举地被褪到腿上，露出里面白色的内裤。隔着布料伊斯坎达尔吻上了隆起的部分，那里已经泌着湿液，散发着Ω独有的香气。  
“哈...”口腔温热的包裹让韦伯发出满足的呻吟，即便隔着布料舌苔的磨蹭舔舐让他整个人软了腰。他坐在书桌上，抱着伊斯坎达尔的脑袋，手指插入火红的头发里。当他松口时那里已经濡湿一片，布料粘在皮肤上的不适让韦伯扭动着腰，他的裤子被顺势脱去，露出苍白的细腿。私处暴露在空气里让韦伯有些害羞，还没来的及多想他已经完全勃起的阴茎再次被伊斯坎达尔含入口中。

性快感的强烈刺激让他说不出一句话来，只能仰着头发出甜腻的叫喊，“不，不要...那里，不可以...”肥厚的舌苔舔舐着柱身，快感一浪一浪的上涌让他的话语变得支离破碎。男人的双手持续揉捏着他的臀部，同时两根手指已经没入他的雌穴，那里湿得不像话，手指的进入没有半分阻碍。手指在湿热的穴内模仿着性交抽插，指腹按摩着阴道内的敏感处，前后的同时刺激让韦伯彻底失控，身体颤抖，双腿绷紧，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。  
身体紧绷得渗出汗来，呻吟声无法克制地从韦伯的喉咙里发出。而伊斯坎达尔却一副游刃有余的样子，Ω的阴茎被他含在嘴里肆意玩弄，舌尖挑拨着马眼与冠状沟处的敏感，舌苔上密布的肉粒磨蹭着柱身。毫不间断的舔弄让韦伯哭叫出声，呜咽着让α停下动作，可毫无用处，反而让α更加卖力的欺负着他。Ω弓起身双腿被α抬到肩上，他的头埋在α红色的发间，鼻息间都是属于α的味道，激烈的性刺激让他落下泪来，口里只能发出破碎的嘤咛。

韦伯的余光还能看到伊斯坎达尔的脸，那副金丝边的眼镜依旧戴在他的脸上，垂着眼能看到细长上翘的睫毛。那双火一样的眼睛正看着他的私处，光是想到这点就让韦伯彻底失持，他射了出来，白浊的精液一股脑地射在伊斯坎达尔的嘴里，有些许还粘在他的胡须上。男人抬起头看着他，随着喉结的滚动，他咽下了口里的精液，舌无意识地舔了舔嘴角仿佛吞入的是甜美的琼脂。  
“笨蛋！你干嘛要吃进去？”不论多少次韦伯都不习惯对方在性事中的大胆，他红着脸用灰绿色的眼睛瞪着眼前的男人，却毫无威慑力。伊斯坎达尔的手指还没在他的雌穴里，摁压着敏感处让韦伯心痒。  
伊斯坎达尔的手指撤出了雌穴，拖拽出丝丝黏液，肠肉感受到了手指的离去，谄媚地吸附挽留。男人笑着吻了上眼前的Ω，空气里两人的信息素早已交融在一起，将暧昧的气氛不断地往前推。男人的一只手拉开了裤链，里面硬挺的性器跳了出来，他站起身准备进入Ω的雌穴。

韦伯像是想起什么似地突然推开准备抱着他进入的伊斯坎达尔，“公文！”  
看吧，他的Ω即便在这关口还是更加意着自己的工作。伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的Ω趴在桌子上，翘着圆润的屁股，即便在信息素的诱惑下依旧清醒地收拾着桌子上的文件。有一丝不悦地，他用胯部撞了下那翘起的臀，性器撞在雌穴口。  
突然的袭击让韦伯叫了出来，他回头瞪了一眼α，“伊斯坎达尔你就是个臭流氓。”他忿忿地说道。手上却未停下收拾的活计，这样子看起来可爱又有趣让伊斯坎达尔忍不住想多看几眼。  
“谢谢。”α毫不在意地用手捏着Ω的臀肉，将臀瓣向外侧掰开，艳红的雌穴便展露在他的眼前，那里已经湿润一片，随时准备着α的进入。伊斯坎达尔好整以暇地看着这抹艳景，而Ω却因为他的动作挺住了收拾的手，几乎羞红了脸，他的耳尖藏在黑发之下，却有一抹绯红透出。  
“你做甚？”Ω颤巍巍地开口，光是想到自己的雌穴被人这样端详就够让他羞耻，更何况现在他身后的α几乎让他为之疯狂。  
“余看看自己的Ω有什么问题吗？”伊斯坎达尔的说得正经，但他正用拇指按压着雌穴口，细密的刺激让韦伯发麻，只想着α硕大的阳具快点进入才好。  
α扶着硬挺的阴茎，龟头碾开了雌穴口，湿热的肠肉柔软地吞咽着侵犯它的凶器，而刚刚还有些余裕的韦伯彻底失了力气，下意识地攥紧双手，手里平整的A4纸被他捏出褶皱。  
阴茎进入得极为顺利，Ω的身体早已被调教得出色，雌穴自主地吞吃，身体因进入的快感而满足。待到整根都进入身体时，Ω深深地吐出一口气，像是要把肺部的氧气都排了出来。被填满的舒适感让Ω失神，他等待着α的下一步动作，可伊斯坎达尔却没有立即开始。

“小子，你是不是喜欢看余戴眼镜的样子？”α询问着身下的Ω，他的一只手握着那苍白的窄腰。  
韦伯抿着嘴，天知道他有多喜欢伊斯坎达尔戴着眼镜的样子，α有着与平时不一样的英俊，甚至多了一丝难以言喻的魅力。  
见人迟迟不说话，伊斯坎达尔也不着急，进入体内的阴茎缓缓地动了起来，却迟迟不去碰触最为敏感的深处。α的阳具本就硕大，吃入体内已经快到Ω的极限，从前多是进去了以后便如猛兽般向敏感处攻击，像现在这样的蹭动反而让Ω难耐起来。

Ω呜咽出声，他知道只要自己回答α的提问便可以得到奖赏。却不愿开口，羞红着脸，黑色的长发披散在他的肩头。后入的姿势让人看不清他的表情，但伊斯坎达尔完全能想象出韦伯现在的样子。灰绿色的眼睛蒙上委屈的雾气，泪水不受控制地往下落，红着脸抿着嘴，也不知道这种时候嘴硬到底是在和谁较劲。  
雌穴的难耐让Ω扭着腰臀想要自己去探寻深处，却被α用大手钳制着，动弹不得。只得期期艾艾地蹭着，像是在讨好身后的人，以往做到这步对方也就饶恕他好好给予赏赐，可现在却一副不为所动似地像是在比试谁的耐性更好。  
“想要...”Ω服软，低声说道。  
“啪！”地一声，α拍了下那高高翘起的屁股，“说，喜不喜欢。”  
“喜，喜欢...”Ω投降了，他自然是喜欢的。

得到了答案的α满意地开始了肏干，Ω早已急不可耐，雌穴不断地向里吸，紧紧地绞着龟头。快感一浪浪地从下身涌上身体，他的呻吟声越发地放荡，身下的公文早被他捏得稀烂，腰臀迎合着α的进入不断扭动，阴茎一下下地撞在最舒适的深处。  
“哈~”他的叫声淫荡，“还要...”硕大的阴茎在他湿淋淋的雌穴里抽插肏弄，爱欲吞没了他所有的理智，α醇酒味的信息素熏得他昏昏沉沉。他跪趴在书桌上，身上不作寸缕，高高翘起自己的臀部，如发情的母猫般享受着α的侵犯。想到这里他便更加敏感起来，快感也进一步地被放大，让他的阴茎再次硬了起来，翘立着。他的关节因情热而泛红，背脊上细密地渗透出汗珠，这些都被α看在眼里。  
透过平光镜伊斯坎达尔可以清晰地看到艳红的雌穴如何贪婪地吞吃着他的阴茎，交合处已经打上了一层细密的泡沫，更多的湿液不堪重力沿着腿跟处向下流淌，有些已经滴落在桌面上。Ω的信息素已经浓郁到了无以复加的地步，松木的冷香让他在灼热的欢爱中保持着一丝清醒，得以观赏Ω不同往日的模样。  
“宝贝，你里面好热，好紧。”他凑到Ω的耳边，将秽语吐露。  
言语的刺激对素来害羞的韦伯有着极大的作用，他的身体不住地颤抖，像是那些话语比体内的阴茎更能让他高潮一般。情热让他的体温不断升高，他的脸因羞耻而滚烫起来。α低哑的喘息在他耳畔炸响，阴茎不知疲倦地肏弄着他的雌穴，肢体的撞击声响得让人晕眩，他甚至怀疑这结实的书桌会经不住身后人的摧残轰然倒落。他的手紧紧地攀在桌沿上，手上的公文因汗水和挤压变得一团糟，就如Ω自身一样。

大开大合的肏弄让Ω的雌穴被撞得发麻，深处的软肉像是要被彻底撞烂。他早已被α肏熟，身上的每一处都被开发完全，而如今也只有那硕大的阴茎才能满足他的身体。情欲将他的羞耻心拉拽干净，雌穴不知足地张合，α撤出时空虚感便涌上心头，顶入时满足感便浇灌全身。  
Ω低吼出声，射了出来，精液将本就混乱不堪的桌面弄得更糟，但他已经无心去管这些琐碎。后穴跟着绞紧引得α整个射在了他的体内，白浊的精液灌满了雌穴，多余的部分顺着交合处流淌滴落。Ω因高潮颤抖，肠肉不断地像里吸收，挽留着α的阴茎。那射过的阳具却没有完全软下，半勃着滞留在他的体内，精液和肠液让雌穴变得粘腻湿滑，伊斯坎达尔又顶了几下，里面跟着发出响亮的水泽声。

“宝贝，余还想要你。”α的声音在他背后响起，低沉甜蜜，Ω知道他话里的含义。他只觉得自己身体变轻，短暂地脱离了重力被人抱起。

伊斯坎达尔将人从桌面上抱了进怀里，一起坐到椅子上。这样的姿势让阴茎进得更深，韦伯下意识地抗拒起来扭动着身体。可他被α抱在怀里，细碎的吻落在他的脸颊与耳尖，低着嗓音细细安慰，“乖孩子，放松。”伊斯坎达尔很久没有这样叫他，最开始的日子里他的身体还未完全契合α的身体，做得过猛时对方会这样哄劝。  
“唔，太深了...”韦伯难受地叫唤着，龟头直接顶在最深处，再往里边是生殖腔，还未到发情期那里极难打开，可韦伯却觉得伊斯坎达尔像是要生生撞开那里。

Ω的预感没有错，α抱着人又开始顶撞，一下一下地朝腔口撞去。动作蛮横果断不给Ω任何躲避的机会。体内半勃的性器又重新硬了起来，将雌穴填满。敏感处因反复不间断的刺激而快要失去知觉，可韦伯却跟着硬了起来。他为自己的淫乱不堪而羞耻，光裸地坐在α的怀里，可他的α却衣衫整齐，只有裤链开着。精致的眼镜架在英挺的脸上，红色的眼眸专注而神情，里面含着对他的爱欲。  
韦伯沉迷于这样的伊斯坎达尔，男人在性爱的过程中保持着迷人的微笑，让Ω觉得自己几乎要沉溺于那赤红的海洋里。

Ω祈求α的吻，他仰着头索求。  
宽厚温暖的吻落了下来，起初是额头与眼睑，而后是鼻尖与脸颊，再到干渴的唇绵长而温柔。最后沿着下颚骨落到脖颈处，那里有α的咬痕如烙印般打在Ω身上。占有欲的满足让α心情愉悦，他不断地朝里进攻直到那处窄口被他完全撞开。  
进入的过程将快感与疼痛混杂在一起，韦伯痛苦的呻吟到最后几乎变成惨叫，泪水不受控制地往下掉。与此同时是难以言喻的快感绞得他头皮发麻，龟头在完全进入生殖器后立刻成结。肿胀的结卡在深处，α露出自己的犬牙重新咬上后颈。未到发情期，腺体的位置是平坦的肌肤，但这并不妨碍α反复标记自己的Ω。后劲被咬得出血，Ω的血液里也带着信息素的丝丝香甜。α已经被性欲彻底控制，全然不顾Ω的反抗。猛烈的肏弄让Ω几乎晕厥，他只觉得自己像是玩具般被α玩弄。快感如潮水般将他扑来，Ω在欲海里沉沦抱着α的身体如抱着最后的浮木。他的指甲嵌入α强健的肌肉里，疼痛使他在对方的背脊上抓出一道道红痕。

“伊斯...坎达尔...”他反复呼唤着对方的名字，“...我，不，不行了，求求你，”已经说不出完整的话来，“放过我...”支离破碎的字节拼凑出最后的哀求，可都无法让α停下动作，阴茎在他体内不断肏弄，生殖腔里狭小的空间无法经受这样蛮横的撞击。  
α发出野兽般的吼叫，将精液射在了Ω的生殖腔内，成结的关口将那里死死卡住，微凉的精液射在热切的肠肉上。Ω因为方才的剧烈冲击而有些失神，高潮的余韵让苍白的小脸泛着红晕，泪水和涎液挂在脸上，汗水将他柔顺的黑发黏在身上。阴茎撤出身体时里面的肠肉已经麻木，红艳的穴口流淌着浑浊的湿液，流到大腿上。

凌乱与淫荡成为了唯一的主题，伊斯坎达尔愧疚且心疼地把人抱进怀来，小心翼翼地将衣服披在韦伯的身上。α的易感期来得突然去得也迅速，伊斯坎达尔亲吻着那张满是泪痕的的脸颊，将人抱离书房。现在他们需要一张柔软的床铺为激烈的性事画上完美的句号。


End file.
